


They say I'm fearless, but actually I'm very afraid

by Jediknight18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex/Lena endgame, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Green Lantern - Freeform, Green Lantern Alex Danvers, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, minor team Arrow, minor team Flash, minor team Legends of Tomorrow, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jediknight18/pseuds/Jediknight18
Summary: Kara is gone. The battle between her and Reign has destroyed her. Alex wants to do everything possible to get her back but it doesn’t work that way.With Superman gone after the death of Supergirl, Mon-El tells Alex of a prophecy for the future and with that Alex risks her life to make it happen.Meanwhile Alex and Lena bond over the death of Kara and something between them happens becomes something they never thought of before.AU where Reign kills Supergirl and Alex Danvers becomes a new hero for National City.





	1. Be prepared. It is coming. Make yourself whole.

**Author's Note:**

> New story here! I've actually been thinking of this one for a while and I am excited to try and write a bit more this year. So this will be my first story coming out for the year. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also this is not beta read before hand by anyone else so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title and chapter titles are quotes from other Green Lanterns

**Chapter One**

_Twelve minutes before Supergirl’s crash._

 

The DEO was alerted instantly as soon as Supergirl began her fight with Reign. It was hard to keep track for a while as they flew around the city but once they were pin pointed onto a section of street for an amount of time was when Alex Danvers and her team decided to move in.

With Winn Schott making the calls from DEO headquarters in Alex’s ears, she was able to find her sister quickly. The armored SUV that she took leading the team raced to get to the scene as quickly as possible.

Parking was never an issue when it came to official business like this. The middle of the street would have to do, about 500 yards away from where Supergirl was fighting Reign. The team began to secure the area and Alex strapped on extra gear just in case.

It was all too late though by the time Alex was finished. There was a loud explosion and instantly Alex knew something bad was going to happen.

 

_Two minutes before Alex makes it to Supergirl._

Kara knew it wasn’t going to end well for her. Every punch she threw against Reign was being blocked. The taunting from the other Kryptonian didn’t help either. The villain seemed familiar to her but she couldn’t quite put a finger on it to figure out what it was.

Reign grabbed her by the neck and flew her up to one of the many high buildings in National City. Kara struggled to get loose from the grip but it was no good. Reign was cutting off the circulation she had to breathe.

“Stand down, or I will make you join them in their purgatory.” Reign sneered as she began to hold Supergirl over the edge of the building.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kara answered back.

“Then I will dispense my justice on you.”

“Take your best shot.”

Supergirl saw Reign give a wicked smile and instantly she knew it was over. The grip around her neck was released as she began to fall to what would be the end. The end of this battle or the end of Supergirl, Kara wasn’t too sure at the moment until time began to slow and memories began to wash over her.

It was the beginning of the end.

 

_Present time_

Alex watched helplessly as Kara began to fall from the building. Time seemed to slow down until a large crater formed in the middle of the street.

“Is she dead?” Alex heard someone say and it snapped her out of what was happening.

The agent began to run towards the superhero and once she got closer to the crater, dropped in to see if Supergirl had a pulse.

Other agents had made their way towards where Alex and Supergirl were currently at. They began to push the crowd away from both of them and made it where Alex could check the pulse properly.

“Come on, Kara. I need you to live.” Alex said quietly as she began to check the pulse.

A minute went by with no movement and Alex was beginning to worry when she could barely find a pulse at all.

Alex hit the piece in her ear and began to talk.

“Winn, her pulse is weak!”

“Oh my god.” She hears Winn reply. “We’re setting up a med bay now.”

Alex carefully picks up Kara as best as she can. She doesn’t make it far before other agents are helping her bring Supergirl into the DEO so she can be operated on.

 

_Twenty minutes after Supergirl’s crash._

When they arrive back at the DEO in what seems to be record time, the med bay is all set up and ready to go. She can hear Mon-El asking Winn and J’onn if there is anything he can do to help before he is running off. Alex is already nervous to begin operating on her sister but once she starts she’s in a zone. She has to help Kara.

Minutes go by before things begin to go by before the medical team and Alex begin to get in dangerous territory.

Supergirl begins to crash and there is only one option that Alex can think of.

“She’s crashing! We need to intubate.”

They successfully intubate and before they can get her settled to rest, Mon-El comes back with a cryotube that was on the ship he and Imra was on.

“This has to help.” He announces.

If Mon-El was right then Kara would be able to begin healing while being protected by the cryotube from anything outside of it.

Alex reluctantly agreed to it and inside Kara went.

“Will she be okay?” Mon-El asks.

“I hope so.” Alex responds.

 

_Half hour before Supergirl’s crash._

Things were a bit blurry for Lena Luthor. As she came back to her office at CatCo with James Olsen, the high of taking down Morgan Edge just for a brief moment was coming to an end.

She wanted to be able to tell Kara what had happened between her and Edge. The moment of excitement to be able to tell her new girlfriend. Something that had happened shortly after the Christmas party.

Kara didn’t want to wait much of any longer to ask her out and honestly neither did Lena. But of course all good things had ended when she and James got called back to the office to deal with what Edge was up to.

A few minutes before coming back to the office, Lena had offered James a drink as a thank you for coming with her to stop Edge. They were having a nice friendly chat and once the first drink ended after a while, Lena had offered another which James graciously accepted. Talking went on for a little more before it all went wrong.

James had kissed the CEO unexpectedly.

Lena immediately pushed him back and saw a smile disappear from his face.

“Oh. I read that wrong, didn’t I?” he questions.

Lena only nods.

“I’m so sorry Lena.”

“James, I’m the one that’s sorry.” She answers. “I’m seeing someone. I mean it’s quite new but I’m with someone.”

Before James can even get a reply in, what sounds like an explosion occurs.

“What was that?” he runs to the window to check it out.

Lena is not that far behind and as she looks out the window she can see the army of black SUV’s parked in the middle of the street.

“What the.” She begins to see before looking further up the street to see a large crater with what looks to be a red and blue looking figure.

“Is that Supergirl?” James questions.

Lena puts her hand up to her mouth. If it was, then that meant that was Kara. She had only figured it out a few weeks ago that Kara was Supergirl. That was one reason why they had danced around for so long.

The CEO doesn’t notice James grabbing his coat along with hers followed by pushing her out the door once more.

“James, where are we going?” Lena asks once she comes to her senses.

He knows that she knows about Supergirl but the one place he knew she didn’t know about was the DEO. They take a short drive from CatCo to the agency and get there as soon as Alex has begun to operate on Kara.

There’s tears that begin to form in Lena’s eyes as Winn meets up with his friend and her. He tells them what is going on and then immediately hugs her when the crying picks up. James does the same. They didn’t know about the new nature of her and Kara’s relationship but this seemed to be like a kick in her face since it had only been a few hours since they began themselves.

They saw the cryotube be brought in by Mon-El and Lena only hoped that Kara was going to be okay. But what she wasn’t prepared for was when Alex came out of the operating room. The distraught on her face could only mean that even Alex didn’t know if Kara would survive.

 

_Two days after Supergirl’s crash._

Christmas was a bust for most of them. The day before didn’t seem to go to great for young Ruby Arias either. When she came down the stairs to announce to her Mom that it was Christmas, Sam Arias was nowhere to be found. Immediately the young girl called Alex frantically as the DEO set out to find Sam. Things seemed to be unsuccessful and Sam was nowhere to be found.

That led Lena to get temporary custody of Ruby until Sam showed up. Alex did her best to keep an eye on both of them as she was left in charge of keeping track of the two. Part of J’onn’s orders so she wouldn’t constantly sit and watch Kara all day without getting the proper rest herself. J’onn J’onzz knew how Alex Danvers got sometimes and this would be for the best. Besides the DEO along with Winn, Mon-El and J’onn himself would be on watch when Alex wasn’t.

The three of them stayed at Alex’s apartment, the safest place currently with it being watched by the DEO already. Ruby had already taken the bed while Lena took the couch and Alex taking the floor since she was going in and out.

Eventually Winn had made his way over so Alex and Lena could check on Kara. Other agents would be waiting outside the door as well just in case since looking for Sam suddenly had gone cold. With there not being any traces of her, you couldn’t not have extra safety measures just in case.

When the two made it to the DEO, immediate action was put in place. Kara’s life support levels were going down.

Mon-El was currently doing everything possible to fix it.

“What happened?” Alex yells at him causing the Daxamite to jump.

“I don’t know!” he yells back. “One minute she was fine and then next thing I know she’s loosing life support.”

Lena followed Alex into the room Kara was placed in. She watched as her girlfriend looked so helplessly. There wasn’t much she could do honestly.

“Is there a fault with this tube?” Lena finally questions as she tried to help.

“Impossible.” Mon-El responds. “This was the backup tube. If any of the others malfunctioned then this is the one to go to.”

“Well something is going wrong with it!” Alex yells at she hits the computer that won’t do anything.

“It’s not supposed to be like this!”

“What do you mean by that?” Lena asks.

“Kara isn’t supposed to die this way.” Mon-El says as the life support ducks down below extremely low levels.

“Then fix it!” Alex yells again.

Mon-El tries one thing that is supposed to fix it but nothing works. It takes a few minutes and when he thinks he finally gets it everything just goes wrong.

“She’s stopped breathing.” Lena sees the life support it zero before putting a hand over her mouth.

Alex quickly opens the tube door and Kara falls out into her arms.

“No. No. No please no.” she says as they both collapse onto the floor.

“Alex.” Mon-El says.

“Go.”

As Mon-El leaves the room, Lena collapses next to the two sisters. The Daxamite was right. It wasn’t supposed to go this way.

Minutes had gone past as they both held onto Kara.

It’s Alex that was the first one to speak.

“I told her to go for it. To be Kryptonian. To beat that other one.” She says quietly. “I didn’t know it was going to end like this.”

“Kara asked me out before I left the Christmas party at her place.” Lena responds.

Alex looks up at the CEO. When Lena looks over at the agent, she can see the tears that stained her face.

“I said yes.” Lena finally whispers.

“Took you two long enough.” Alex whispers back.

“I guess we took too long.”

Alex continued to hold Kara for as long as she could until she saw Clark come through the door twelve minutes later.

“Superman?” Lena questions.

“Alex, I am so sorry. J’onn called me.” Clark says dropping to his knees so he can pick up Kara.

“You have to take her now, don’t you?” Alex questions barely giving up her grip on her sister.

Clark only nods as he takes Kara’s limped body into his arms.

“I’m taking her to the fortress. There everyone can say their good byes before a proper Kryptonian funeral.” He explains.

Alex only nods before Lena reaches over to hold her.

 

_Ten minutes after Superman takes Supergirl._

 

Alex leaves the arms of Lena after doing some thinking. She’s still upset about everything and her mind isn’t in the right spot. But the agent knows exactly what she’s going to do.

“Alex?” Lena questions as the agent stands up and walks out of the room.

She sees where Mon-El is with his wife and watches as the DEO agent storms up to him followed by her yelling.

“You!” Alex screams. “This is your fault. You said the cryotube would work!”

“Alex.” Mon-El tries to reason with her. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

“What did you mean that it wasn’t supposed to happen this way?”

“Kara was supposed to take down Reign. I don’t know why it happened this way.”

“You’re getting this all from those stupid history books you mentioned to Winn when you came back?”

“Yes!” Mon-El exclaims. “It never mentioned anything about her death happening this soon especially since you haven’t found the ring.”

“Mon-El.” His wife Imra says his name as if he has said too much.

“Oh crap.”

“What ring are you talking about?” Alex questions.

“Alex.” Mon-El says her name. “I can’t tell you that.”

“Mon-El, I swear if you don’t tell me.” She begins as the Daxamite begins to wince.

The Daxamite takes a deep breath and looks at his wife. They don’t say anything out loud to each other but it looks like as if they are having a mental conversation between the both of them.

Lena is about to go find Winn or J’onn but stops when Mon-El finally says what Alex wants to know about. And what that was, was something the CEO didn’t expect to be said.

“The Green Lantern ring.”

 


	2. Even in my worst nightmare, I never dreamt I'd end up in this kind of hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex begins to face that Kara is actually gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter here. We have a flashback to kick off the chapter and you may or may not need some tissues at the end. Also characters from Legends of Tomorrow, Arrow, and briefly the Flash make an appearance.

**Chapter Two**

_“If you were a superhero, which one would you be?” Kara asks Alex one evening that they are having a sister night._

_“Why do I have to be a superhero when I have you?” Alex questions._

_Kara rolls her eyes before responding. “Hypothetically if I wasn’t Supergirl.”_

_Most recently Kara had come back from helping the other heroes on Earth 1 with the Dominators that were trying to take over. There she met up with other superheroes that Barry Allen was friends with._

_“Batman.” Alex says with a laugh. “Probably since he’s dark and broody all the time.”_

_“Bruce is not dark and broody.” Kara starts to say until Alex gives her the look. “Okay maybe sometimes.”_

_“I for sure though think six or seven different Robins is bit much though.”_

_“Yeah but Dick is on his own. He’s Nightwing now.”_

_Alex shakes her head. “Don’t get me started about how he used to be wearing basically a leotard and underwear.”_

_Kara laughs._

_“I mean good for him finally picking a costume that went with everyone else’s spandex.”_

_“Wasn’t he your favorite Robin though?” Kara asks._

_“Maybe at one point. I think Jason and I are more alike sometimes.”_

_“The Red Hood?” Kara looks at Alex skeptically. “Really him?”_

_“Well we both have decent marksmanship.” Alex says before getting up to grab the remote from the coffee table._

_Kara smiles as she watches Alex begin to find something on the television. The agent flips through a few channels before landing on the food network. Something with figuring out if it was a chef or con._

_“I think you would be a good Green Lantern.” She finally says._

Alex wakes up panting and breathing hard from the spot she had taken on the floor in her apartment in front of the couch that was pulled out for Lena.

“Agent Danvers?”

They had been watching a movie with Ruby before bed to keep her mind off Kara dying and Sam being missing still and the only thing Alex could think of was that she drifted off. She had been on her phone for a bit checking emails among other things beforehand because now it laid to the side of her.

“Alex.” She hears again.

The agent looks up towards the couch and sees Lena on her laptop. She then looks at her phone to see it’s nearly midnight and then back at the CEO.

“Lena.” She breathes out.

“Hello Alex.” Lena says with a small smile. “Are you okay?”

“What are you still doing up?” Alex decides to ask avoiding the question from before.

“I’m a night owl. Just because I’m staying here doesn’t mean I can’t get some work done.”

“Right.”

“Alex, are you okay?” Lena asks again.

“I’m fine. Just a weird dream.”

Lena studies the agent for a bit and decides that’s enough questions for now. She won’t push Alex not after what they both have just endured. It was going to be tougher on Alex. She just lost her sister. It wasn’t like she was going to be better overnight suddenly. Things were going to have to take some time to heal.

As Alex begins to try to get comfortable again with her pillows, Lena says something again.

“I have plenty of room on this pull out. And I’m not going to be sleeping for a while.” The CEO starts. “Why don’t you take the other side of this?”

“Lena, I couldn’t.” Alex tells her.

“Oh please. Ruby has taken your bed, you should at least be able to get some proper sleep. At least be rested for tomorrow afternoon.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t bite, Alex.” Lena says with a smirk.

The agent closes her eyes and then opens them again to make sure she was understanding what was going on correctly.

“Okay, but no funny business.” Alex says grabbing her pillow and blankets off the floor before moving towards Lena’s left side.

The CEO laughs quietly as she moves some papers out of the way.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

After a few minutes go by and Alex is laying on her side facing the opposite of Lena, she notices that the agent is already asleep.

“Good night, agent Danvers.”

 

_Four days after Supergirl’s crash, Two Days after Supergirl’s death_

Lena and Alex felt guilty leaving Ruby at her friend’s house with the DEO watching over as they traveled to the Fortress of Solitude. Kal-El had thought this was the best place to keep Kara safe before the funeral if Reign was to find her again or better yet find Superman not ready for a fight.

The two of them arrived about the same time that J’onn, Winn and James had done so. Mon-El and Imra were already there. Everyone was bundled up correctly since Kal-El was keeping the Fortress colder than what National City was at.

What surprised Alex was the other superheroes from Earth 1 that had arrived. Oliver Queen had come with his new wife, Felicity while Barry Allen was nowhere to be seen but his wife, Iris was there. That was kind of confusing to Alex as she looked around. She could find Caitlin and Cisco but no Barry.

It was a small gathering so far from everyone they had told. The only ones that hadn’t shown up were the Legends but Alex could only figure they were off in another time period again.

Before long, Kal-El began to explain what was happening. Everyone from Earth 1 knew the bits and pieces that Winn had sent out from the DEO explaining why they had to come to Earth 38 and that it was because the death of Supergirl.

Eventually the end creeps upon them. It’s J’onn and Kal-El who will end up taking Kara up to the sky after Alex said her final last words to her sister. Lena had gone before her.

“Fourteen years wasn’t long enough with you, Kara.” Alex finishes saying before giving a nod to Kal-El that it was time.

It wasn’t until Alex turned around that she noticed there were more people there. The Legends had finally arrived and were making conversation with Lena and Winn.

The agent moved towards where they were standing and made a small smile towards Sara Lance.

“Sorry we’re late Danvers.” Sara finally says before reaching to give her a hug. “We heard from Winn here, what happened, but there was an acronym that didn’t want to go away.”

“It’s okay. Thank you for coming.”

Alex makes her way through everyone before reaching Oliver who was trying to keep Felicity warm.

“Can we speak after we get to the DEO?” she asks.

“Of course, agent Danvers.” He tells her. “The sooner the better. I don’t want Felicity catching frost bite or anything.”

Oliver makes a gesture at his wife who is trying to use his coat as well as her own to keep warm. Alex smiles and before long everyone except team Flash is heading towards the DEO.

 

_In the car to the DEO_

“So team Flash was trying to avoid saying anything while we were at the Fortress about why Barry wasn’t there but I found the scoop from Cisco.” Winn eventually says from the backseat of the SUV.

“Winn, is this really a good time to bring up why Barry wasn’t there?”  James asks also from the backseat.

Alex was driving while Lena sat in the passenger’s seat looking out the window.

“Just continue.” Alex comments. “I did find it weird that he wasn’t there. He was Kara’s first friend from Earth 1. How does he just miss something this important?”

“Barry got arrested.” Winn finally says and it catches Lena turning around to look at the two men.

“I know that feeling very well.” She says. “I don’t wish that upon anyone.”

Alex looks at Lena for a moment. “Same here.”

“Wait you got arrested?” that surprises the CEO.

“Long story.”

“That’s one of my favorite stories to hear though.” Winn whines. “So like J’onn.”

“One more word out of you Schott and it’s not going to be a happy new year for you either.” Alex threatens and it makes Winn shut his mouth as James begins to chuckle a bit. “Anyway how did Barry get arrested?”

“He’s a murder suspect.” James says. “Supposedly he killed someone but the team is saying it isn’t possible.”

Alex just shakes her head. Crazy things were going on between their Earth and Earth 1. She only hoped that it wasn’t connected somehow.

 

_At the DEO_

 

The DEO was meant for them to all meet at a safe area so they could honor Kara’s memory without most of them freezing to death themselves. There was some food that would warm them up as well and everyone could relax before going back to whatever was in store for them afterwards. Kara wouldn’t want everyone to be sad about her death.

Alex had just parked the SUV in her assigned space in the parking garage when she hears her phone ringing.

**Mom**

“You guys go ahead of me.” She says. “I’ll be up there in a few minutes.”

The boys nod their heads and begin towards the elevator that brought them up to the DEO floor. The only person that wasn’t moving was Lena.

“Are you going to be okay?” she asks.

The agent nods her head. “It’s my Mom.”

“Does she know? I didn’t see her at the Fortress.”

“Yeah. She was supposed to meet up with Clark last night. He was taking her ahead of all of us.”

The phone stops ringing.

“I better call her back.”

Lena nods and places a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Do you want me to wait?”

Alex shakes her head no and Lena understands that she must go upstairs where everyone else is waiting. The agent is better off alone for a few minutes.

The phone is begins to ring once more as it seems Eliza Danvers has beaten Alex to the punch with calling back.

“Mom.” She says when she picks up.

“Oh Alexandra, I tried calling a few seconds ago but you weren’t answering.” She hears on the other line.

“I was finding a parking spot. Are you leaving soon for your flight?”

“In the next few minutes I am.” Eliza says. “I wish I could cancel this convention appearance to be there with you and the others.”

“It’s okay Mom. A lot of people are counting on you for this one.”

 “Clark took me to see your sister last night. I can’t believe it even happened.”

“Me too.” Tears begin to form in Alex’s eyes. “I feel so terrible, Mom.”

“Alex it’s not your fault. You didn’t know this was going to happen.”

“I know. It just that I told her to go fight against that other Kryptonian. To be Kryptonian and not hold back.” Alex cries into the phone. “It feels like it’s my fault.”

The agent slides down the side of the car and sits next to the back tire on the driver’s side. What she didn’t realize was Lena was still in the elevator. Her plan was to wait for the agent while going through her own emotions.

“Alex, keep your friends close okay. It won’t be better instantly but make sure you have someone to help you when you’re feeling down. Don’t go back to old habits.”

“I won’t. I have Ruby and Lena to watch over.”

“Clark told me that Ruby’s mother has gone missing. That sounds so unfortunate.”

“It is. We have the DEO looking everywhere for Sam. It’s just that it seems she can’t be found.”

Alex hears another voice on the other end of the line that sounds like a pilot speaking.

“Listen Alexandra, the plane is getting ready to go so I have to let you go.” Eliza tells her. “I love you. I’ll call you when I can.”

“Love you too, Mom.” Alex answers back before hanging up.

The agent takes a deep breath before getting up off the ground. She wipes off her clothes and then her face. It was time to face the crowd upstairs.

She heads towards the elevator, pressing the button when she gets to it only to show Lena Luthor sitting in the corner of the elevator car.

Alex sighs. “I knew you were still going to wait for me anyway.”

“This Luthor has feelings too.”

“I know.”

The agent gets down on her knees and sits next to the CEO.

“I couldn’t believe when Kara told me Mon-El was a distraction because she liked you.” Alex finally tells her. “I’m sorry you two couldn’t make it.”

“Me too.” Lena says. “We danced around way too long. It’s like I’m not meant to be happy.”

“I felt like that when Maggie left.”

“Maybe happiness doesn’t like us.”

 

_A half hour later after talk in elevator_

Everyone else was already in the middle of eating just about everything by the time Alex and Lena came upstairs. Oliver was the first to see the two and immediately approached them.

“Agent Danvers, you said you wanted to talk?” Oliver Queen says as he fidgets with his hands.

“Oh yes, Oliver sorry for the wait.” Alex told him before looking at Lena. “This is Oliver Queen. He’s the mayor of Star City on Earth 1.”

“Lena Luthor.” The CEO says herself. “So you’re the Green Arrow.”

Oliver raises his eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Kara told me everything when she finally told me she was Supergirl.”

“Anyway Oliver, question for you.” Alex cuts back in.

“Okay, I can try to give you an answer.” He says.

“Do you have a Green Lantern on Earth 1?”

Oliver tilts his head. “I’m not sure you should be asking me that question.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asks.

“I mean there isn’t anyone currently a Green Lantern but there was one back in the 1940s.” Oliver explains. “You would have to ask Amaya about that.”

“Amaya?” Lena questions.

“She used to be part of the JSA.” Oliver explains. “Justice Society of America?”

“We didn’t have that back during WWII.” Alex tells him.

Before Alex can say anything else to Oliver, they see Amaya walking up to them.

“I heard that you mentioned my name.” she says. “I’m sorry for your loss, Alex.”

Alex only nods with a faint frown on her face.

“Amaya, you’re from the 1940s.” Oliver announces. “Did you know the Green Lantern from then?”

The Vixen nods. “I did but he was only around for a bit. He helped create the JSA and then he left. He let Rex take over as leader.”

Alex looks over at Lena for a brief moment and then back at Amaya.

“What was his name?” she asks finally.

“Alan Scott.”


	3. Emotions are dangerous. Maybe they should be controlled somehow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out some information about Alan Scott from Amaya but her temper ends up never getting her want she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. Between work and a new puppy, I've had my hands full. I actually had this chapter done last month and it meant to be longer but after reading it again today, I have decided to make it a short chapter. So please enjoy this short filler chapter and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sooner then I did this one.

**Chapter Three**

“Alan Scott was an older gentlemen that had approached Rex about creating a group of superheroes that would help stop crime during the war.” Amaya started to say.

She and the Legends had decided to stay on Earth 38 for a little bit longer to tell Alex more about the Green Lantern. They had taken up space in the conference room just the two of them while the other Legends went with Winn and James in search of somewhere to stay for the night.

Lena had decided to go back to Alex’s apartment so she can work on getting her mind off everything that had gone on. She had some extra computer work to finish up anyway and Ruby would be soon dropped back off at the apartment after spending time with the friend they dropped her off at.

“Rex and I had only started to begin seeing each other when he started to keep secrets about the group from me.” Amaya continues.

“He was trying to keep you safe?” Alex questions.

“Yes and no. He wanted to bring me into the group but since we were seeing each other, which was against the team rules, Rex was hesitant about it.”

“What about Scott?”

“He’s the one that encouraged Rex to let me join.” The Vixen says. “It was going all well for a while. The team worked together really well and then suddenly Alan decided to leave. Says he wasn’t meant to stay much longer then to get the team together.”

“Where did he go?”

“No one knows. We never could trace him.”

“Do you think there is anyone else out there?” Alex wonders.

“I’m not sure.”

“What about the ring? What is so special about that?”

Amaya looked at Alex carefully before explaining.

“I don’t know how it works but Alan was able to have items materialize out of the ring.”

Alex raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve seen many different objects. A popular one was what looked to be a blow torch.”

“That’s wild.” Alex comments. “How does that happen?”

“It’s the ring. That’s all I know.”

Amaya gets up from the chair as she sees Nate in the window pointing to his watch. Alex turns around at the last second to see him put his arm down.

“Do you have to go?”

“Unfortunately yes. I am so sorry about that Alexandra.”

“It’s all right. Go save the world.” Alex tells her with a smile.

 Before long Amaya is leaving with Nate running down the stairs to meet the other Legends who began to open a breach.

Alex only wondered what that meant for her. Did Mon-El and Imra know more information about the ring?

 

_The next day_

 

Turns out Mon-El’s slip about the Green Lantern ring was frowned upon according to Imra. When Alex went to go find Kara’s ex-boyfriend, she found his wife instead. Turns out he went to go get food from the alien bar for lunch.

“Agent Danvers.” Imra greeted her with a smile after Alex found her in the work out room.

“Imra.” She greeted back.

Imra continued to finish her workout as Alex just watched carefully.

“Can you tell me more about the Green Lantern ring?” Alex questions.

Mon-El’s wife punched the bag one more time before looking over at the agent.

“My husband should have never mentioned that to you.” She says with a frown. “We’re not supposed to mess with history like that.”

Alex rolls her eyes before shaking her head. The Legends did that all the time on Earth 1. They always were changing something sometimes without realizing it. The agent remembers Sara telling her about the time they came back from the Revolutionary War only to eventually learn that there was a statue that looked very similar to Mick.

“Tell that to the Legends.” Alex says with a smirk.

Imra shakes her head continuing to hit the bag. “Let’s not mention them.”

“So tell me about the ring?”

“Agent Danvers, you are persistent.”

“I just want answers.”

Imra stops to dry her hands and then eventually her face. Alex couldn’t believe that somehow this woman managed to fall in love with the Daximite. What did she even see in Mon-El that they would get married?

“You’ll find the ring soon enough agent Danvers. I wouldn’t worry about it that much.”

Alex scrunches her face just slightly and before Imra knows, she is right next to her.

“I wouldn’t worry about it?” Alex points a finger at the woman’s chest. “My sister was killed and your husband tells me it wasn’t supposed to happen! You want to explain that?”

“Mon-El can slip up sometimes.” Imra answers trying to remove Alex’s hand.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t have answers for you agent Danvers.”

“You’re lying.” Alex pushes her back.

In that moment Imra has enough and is pushing back at Alex. But it isn’t until the punch that the agent throws that she knows she’s in trouble. When she looks up at the balcony Alex sees J’onn and Mon-El standing there watching.

“Agent Danvers.” J’onn’s voice carries through the room. “With me now.”

 

_J’onn’s office_

“Alex, what were you thinking?” J’onn asks her as soon as they get into the office.

The room is located near the back of the DEO, kind of away from the main squad room so if the Martian needs some quiet time to work on whatever he needs to work on he can. There’s a couch located to the right when you walk in with what seems to be some of his dad’s items that has been left there and hasn’t made it over to the new place that they just bought together. J’onn’s desk is pretty clean and organized. Probably to go with the small OCD he says he doesn’t have. Well except for the package of Oreo’s that sit partially out of the package.

“I need answers J’onn.” Alex replies.

“So going head to head with Mon-El’s wife is going to get you answers?”

“I thought maybe she would just tell me instead of the whole we’re not to reveal the future kind of thing.”

“They’re not the Legends. Captain Lance and her wild crew of random hero and villains don’t count.”

“I know.” Alex sighs. 

J’onn finally decides to sit down at his desks and takes an Oreo out of the package before popping it into his mouth. He finishes chewing before saying what he knows is best but also something that Alex will object.

“I’m giving you three weeks off.” He finally tells his agent.

“What!?” Alex yells. “You can’t do that.”

“I can Alex and you clearly need it. You’re not thinking correctly.”

“But.” Alex begins to say before she is cut off.

“You need time to grieve. Kara just passed and you need time to grieve.”

“J’onn.”

“My only order is that you keep an eye on young miss Arias and miss Luthor like you have been.” He tells her and then pops another Oreo in his mouth.

Alex looks down and frowns. Maybe her boss was correct. She needed time to grieve. Kara had just died and she wasn’t coming back. Lena and Ruby still needed to have an eye kept on them and Alex couldn’t do that if she was here all the time. It was a distraction she knew that J’onn was trying to give her but then again he was always right.

“Yes sir.” she finally agrees.

“Good. You can check in three weeks from now and we will go from there.” J’onn says. “You’re dismissed now agent Danvers. Go home, get some rest.”

 


	4. Maybe I am in over my head. Not that I'd ever admit it, of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's first day of vacation doesn't exactly how she thought it would go. So much for pajamas and Netflix. Or Lena pulls Alex out of the apartment and makes sure she survives the three weeks that J'onn made her take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter! I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read, kudos, and reviewed so far. Please enjoy this next one.

**Chapter Four**

 

_Day One of Alex Danvers’ vacation_

Alex let the alarm go off on her phone at 4:30 in the morning. She didn’t roll over to turn the music until ten minutes after when Lena was yelling at her to turn it off.

The CEO was still staying at the agent’s apartment. She was still going to her apartment to grab odds and ends but she was pretty much living out of a suitcase that Alex had gone to get with her.

Ruby would be up in a few hours to get ready for school and out the door to meet one of her friends whose mother would take them there.

The alarm was turned off and Alex just laid there for a bit. The air mattress that Winn gave seemed to make a lot of noise when she moved. It was a bit better than the floor and Alex didn’t want Lena to go through the trouble of sharing the pull out mattress in the couch again. The CEO was a guest in her apartment.

When 6:30 hits, its Ruby’s alarm going off. Lena is already up and working on her computer at the kitchen counter. Alex had heard the typing ten minutes before.

Ruby rushes off to go get a shower and Alex finally decides to get up, making her way to the kitchen.

“Is today your day off?” Lena asks without looking up from the computer. “You didn’t mention anything last night.”

Alex takes some of the coffee that was brewed earlier in the morning and pours it into a travel mug like she would normally would do if she was going to work.

“It’s my vacation.” Alex grumbles.

Lena stops typing for a moment and looks up at the agent.

“In the amount of time that I have known you, Alex, you have never taken a day off. Even Kara used to say you were a workaholic.”

“Well my boss gave me a three-week vacation.”

Alex goes to pull the cereal out of the cabinet when she hears Ruby ending her shower. She would be out in a few minutes. The teenager didn’t like spending that much in the bathroom unlike others. The agent grabs a bowl and spoon. Ruby would get the milk out when she was ready.

Lena raises an eyebrow and then finishes typing whatever she was working on. She then shuts the laptop.

“What are your plans for your vacation then, Agent Danvers?”

Alex takes another sip of her coffee.

“I don’t know.”

“No idea at all?”

“Maybe find the Green Lantern ring.”

Lena shakes her head. “Do you even know where to look?”

It’s then that Ruby comes out of the bathroom and grabs the milk out of the fridge. She then pours the cereal into the bowl and then the milk. The teenager looks up at the two adults who are near her.

“What are you looking for Alex?” she asks.

“I’m not entirely sure actually.” The agent responds.

The three of them are then quiet and before long Ruby is off to go brush her teeth before there is a knock at the door. Lena goes to greet Ruby’s friend before Alex can go and integrate them. Something none of them needed to see.

Once Ruby is gone, Lena decides to get ready. Alex is sitting on the couch watching something random on the television.

“Are you really going to look for the ring or are you going to stay in your pajamas all day?” she comments to the agent.

“Pajamas?” the agent answers.

Lena shakes her head and then gives Alex the look she would sometimes give Kara.

Alex knew the look instantly.

“Okay, I’ll get dressed and showered when you’re done.”

 

* * *

 

Alex was the one that drove them to CatCo first. Lena said she wanted to stop in and check to see how James was doing with the running of the company before heading over to L-Corp. There she would have to manage a few things to get everything taken care of since Sam was still missing.

The search for the missing mother seemed to take way longer then what any of them wanted but Ruby was confident that they would find Sam and bring her back so the two of them could move on and just live like they were doing before she went missing.

When the two arrived at CatCo, everything seemed to be going smoothly. James had given out instructions for the day and stories that needed to be covered were simple ones. Except for the one that James decided to personally tackle on, the death of Supergirl. It was a five article piece, one for every day of the week that ran a new blog post. It had been only a few days since Kara’s death but James thought this would be a good way to honor what she had done best, saving the city and all that was good.

Alex had approved of it shortly after the funeral when James had approached her about it. She reluctantly agreed but after seeing how many people came to pay respects to the fallen hero, Alex agreed. With that James planned on writing about some of Supergirl’s adventures and even asked readers to comment some of the good things they saw from her.

“Alex?” James says as he looks over the computer on his desk, seeing the agent walking into his office with Lena.

“Hey James.” She says. “How’s the articles coming along?”

The acting CEO of the CatCo motions both of them to come around the desk to see what he has done so far. The writing is long but there are also some of his personal pictures that he had taken for the company of Supergirl woven in.

“This looks really well done.” Lena comments. “What do you think Alex?”

Alex looks over it a bit, scrolling to see some of the pictures and reading briefly some of the captions. One of her favorites that James had captured was the one where Kara was taking off in the sky.

“It looks great, James. I truly appreciate you doing this.”

“Thanks Alex.” He says as he clicks the save button. “What brings you by today?”

Before Alex can cut in to say anything it’s Lena that comments.

“Actually Agent Danvers and I won’t be staying long. We stopped by to check in.”

“I see.” James answers.

“We’ll be heading to L-Corp soon to cover whatever needed there. Since Sam has gone missing I need to take care of a few things there.” Lena explains.

“She made me tag along and well to drive her around too.” Alex rolls her eyes before Lena notices and hits her on the shoulder.

James raises an eyebrow because now he’s confused. Alex Danvers driving Lena Luthor around. That didn’t sound like it was in the job description last time he checked for the agent.

“Not to sound rude or anything Alex, but shouldn’t you be at work?” he questions.

“I wish. J’onn gave me a three-week vacation. I wish had my lab to work in to keep my mind off things.” Alex tells him.

James didn’t know anything about the Green Lantern ring. Honestly Alex wanted to keep that between her and Lena as well as Mon-El and Imra since they both knew about it.

“Because of what happened.”

“Yeah. J’onn said I need time to grieve.”

“As you should Alex.” Lena commented. “It’s going to be rough on all of us for a while but we’ll through.”

James nodded his head in agreement. Alex needed time to grieve and to get her from doing whatever she was going to do to find the Green Lantern ring, Lena was going help her make it through it.

 

* * *

 

The two of them eventually made it to L-Corp shortly before ten. They had stayed at CatCo longer then they had planned when other reporters had questions for Lena. She was happy to answer them and when she had finished Alex drove them over to the other company.

Jess was already at her desk when the two of them arrived on Lena’s office floor. She basically almost leaped out of her chair to greet them.

“Miss Luthor, it is good to see you again.”

“Likewise Jess.” Lena comments. “Thank you for coming in. I’ve heard you’ve been coming in still to check in on appointments for me. I appreciate it.”

“You’re truly welcome, Miss Luthor.”

Jess then looks over at Alex. “I see you have brought company with you. Do I need to move anything around for you?”

“This is Agent Alex Danvers from the FBI.” Lena says before looking at Alex to make sure that she said everything correctly. Even though she had just recently found out about the DEO, she still had to make sure she when spoke that it was the FBI.

This made Jess give an unsettling face. “Is everything alright? Is this because of Ms. Arias? I know she hasn’t been showing up.”

That was when the agent decided to finally comment on the matter.

“Kind of. I’m here just to be on the safe side.” Alex tells her. “I’m actually off duty but Lena is one of my friends so she asked me tag along.”

Relief comes finally comes across Jess’ face. She smiles and then speaks again.

“In that case, I’ll let you two continue on.” She says. “I’m so sorry about the round of questions Miss Luthor.”

“Its fine, Jess.” Lena assures her.   

Both the CEO and agent make their way towards the office and are about to walk in when Jess says one more thing.

“There’s a few folders of paperwork that need to be authorized by you, Miss Luthor. They’re on the desk. Ms. Arias was to finish them but it seems since she isn’t here now that she hasn’t finished them.” Jess tells them. “Also there is a folder for a Kyle Rayner that needs to be approved.

“Thank you Jess.” Lena says before shutting the door and heading towards her desk.

Alex just kind of stands there watching as Lena does her thing. A few minutes go by before the CEO is telling the agent she can sit on the couch placed over by the wall to the side of her desk.

 

* * *

 

An hour goes by and it is barely noticed by the both of them. Lena had gone through the stack of papers as carefully as possible while Alex had picked up an old CatCo magazine, something she never really read even when Kara had articles in them since she would always be shown before the publication date.

A folder is eventually thrown at her by Lena who decides to get up and stretch from being at her desk. It was important that the CEO still remained active even if she was stuck in her office.

“Kyle Rayner?” Alex comments when she flips open the folder.

“What do you think of him?” Lena questions.

Alex flips through the pile of paperwork that had been put in the folder. Part of it had been a copy of his portfolio of artwork.

“Why I’m I looking at this?”

“I want to rebuild the Luthor Family Hospital with a tribute to Supergirl.”

The agent scratches the back of her head.

“You… You want to rebuild?”

“Yes. With all that has happened with Edge a few weeks before and when Mon-El’s own mother threatened it, I was worried for the patients. I want to make it safe and state of the art.”

“And how would the tribute to Supergirl work?”

“There would be a statue out front and there would be a children’s wing named in her honor.”

Alex continued looking through the folder looking carefully at the art.

“I think it’s a good idea.”

“You really think so?” Lena says with hope in her eyes.

The agent nods. “So Kyle Rayner?”

“He’s a candidate to draw the artwork for the building.”

“Maybe you should call him in to talk about it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! His artwork is amazing. Where did you find this guy?”

“Clark actually, a few weeks ago. Kara had mentioned he knew a guy that was friends with this really great freelance artist. Kara and I met up with Clark and he showed us a few pieces and then told us he would get in contact with Rayner.”

“So you had this idea for a while then?” Alex questions.

“Yes. Unfortunately now that Kara is gone I don’t have someone to help me work on finishing the overview of it with me.” Lena answers sadly. “Supergirl used to visit the current hospital for kids every chance she could. Now I just want to honor that.”

“And we will Lena. I would love to work with you to complete this.”

“Alex, you don’t have to if you’re too busy with DEO work when you go back from this vacation.”

“I want to.” The agent insists. “For Kara.”

Lena smiles, thrilled that they were making ground on what would be a new and improved hospital for everyone in National City. For Alex this was just the beginning. Something about this guy, Kyle Rayner, spoke to her. She just didn’t know what yet and it was only a matter of time till Green Lantern would make an appearance.   

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below as well and let me know what you think so far or if you have anything to add. They are much appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, [Clintbartonishawkeye](http://clintbartonishawkeye.tumblr.com)


End file.
